newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch is a controversial collective of users who initially regularly submitted content to Newgrounds and moved elsewhere a year into it's existence. The group was formed on August 25, 2005 and made it's way onto YouTube in 2006. Various users tied to the group have also branched out onto VidLii as of mid-2019. Flash and YouTube Most flash and videos by the Barney Bunch are animated in a simple style, and usually consists of a still picture, and explicit text-to-speech Speakonia audio. These files are most commonly about Barney the Dinosaur, or Drew Pickles, a character on the children's television program, the Rugrats. However, many other television and video game characters are used, such as Captain Crunch, the Quaker Oatmeal Guy (often referred to as "The Quaker Queer"), Ripper Roo, The Painter, Clifford The Big Red Dog, Ronald McDonald (Referred to as "Penis Clown"), and a strange cartoon clown with his penis exposed referred to as "Dick the Clown". Sometimes, real people are used, such as former Subway spokesman Jared Fogle, fitness professional Tony Little, The Wiggles, white nationalist Richard Spencer, and Justin Bieber. They are often portrayed as extreme homosexuals who commit explicit sexual and exhibitionist acts in public and in general. Another common Barney Bunch style during it's heyday on Newgrounds was having dancing tweened characters with exposed penises with flashing backgrounds and random sounds and music, and sometimes uses crude drawings and flashing colors and uses crudely drawn penises, flashes in this style are usually for file-swaps. Another style of this video common throughout the Barney Bunch's existence is the "Secret Missing Episode", where it is purported to be a lost episode from a (usually children's) television show (Thomas the Tank Engine or Sesame Street for example), but it turns out to be a bunch of characters from that show talking about how gay they are and engaging in a CENSORED orgy. Another style of video which emerged on YouTube is the "Drew Pickles Go To" style, in which Drew Pickles talks about going to an establishment, waiting in a long line and eventually causing a homosexual ruckus. Newgrounds Response Most of the flash by the Barney Bunch was met with displeasure, and several Newgrounds members in response created "Anti-Barney Bunch" flash. Most submissions by the Barney Bunch were considered spam, and the term "Barney" was eventually removed from Newgrounds search engine. However this was done because HiT Entertainment, the owners of Barney and Friends, threatened to file a lawsuit against Newgrounds, because of the Barney Bunch's activity on Newgrounds, although some BB Flash movies still exist on the site. History The Barney Bunch was established on August 25, 2005 by BarneyPoop (Tim C.) who was 11 years old at the time, one month shy of his 12th birthday. BarneyPoop and another member, StrawberryBarney, both created Flash movies involving Barney and other children show characters, such as Sesame Street characters like Big Bird, and Clifford the Big Red Dog. The Flash movies typically involved text-to-speech computerized Speakonia voices and still pics, sometimes added with crudely drawn penises and/or semen or poop on the screen. The first day the BB established, several instant fans of the Flash movies joined the Barney Bunch forums that were advertised in the Flash movies' descriptions. They were DiaperBarney, L, and SovietBarney, who made BB-influenced movies in response to seeing the movies being created by BarneyPoop and Strawberry. Their movies were in similar style, but were actually animated but with crude drawings and using text-to-speech voices as well. Other users, such as NaziBarney, AnalBarney, and RetardedBarney, soon joined on in in part of the group activities by joining the message boards. A day later, the BB started adopted Drew Pickles as a character to be popularized and used in many Flash movies. A Flash movie created by StrawberryBarney, Drew Pickles is REALLY REALLY Gay!, used Drew Pickles, and BarneyPoop was amused by it to the point where he helped popularize the character to become a second-tier icon for the Barney Bunch, alongside Barney. A week or so later, The BB started adopted "Secret missing episodes" as a thing to be popularized and used in many Flash movies. A Flash movie, also created by StrawberryBarney, Rugrats Secret Episode, used Drew Pickles, and BarneyPoop was also amused by it to the point where he helped popularize this as well. From late August-October 2005, The Barney Bunch committed many file swaps on Flash movies, using stolen movies that were submitted on NG years prior, so they could pass and be replaced with BB movies after they passed judgement. An example of these file swaps is ClockBall.swf to be file swapped to WIGGLEZ PICKLES DREW XX. (note: file swapping or switching the file on Flash movies has been disallowed on NG since about 2007 or 2008, seeing as it was being abused especially by BB members. Authors have to request admins to change a file if they needed to make revisions on the Flash or fix glitches, rather than completely changing the Flash movie as if it were a totally different movie.) Many of these submissions with accompanied with titles such as "CLIFFORD POOP SEX" or "DREW PICKLES SEXY PORN~" that were generally capitalized and angered the masses, causing many NG members to start threads on the BBS demanding to have the BB be never allowed to visit the website again, whether on their IP address or account. In late October 2005, nearly all of the file swaps were deleted by admins hours after they were submitted, though some have been deleted instantly after the file swap, while some have taken at least a day. The submitter's account was usually subsequently deleted as well as part of the process. By November and December 2005, BB members went on a different route and posted higher-quality Flash submissions without using the file swapping technique and legitimately submitting Flash collaborations or individual movies that were quality enough to pass judgement (1.6/5 score). Barney Bunch TT 1 is an example of this. In 2006, the group seemed to disband, and several of the original members of the group were blocked from Newgrounds. On April 20, 2006, the Flash movie that StrawberryBarney made, Drew Pickles is REALLY REALLY Gay! was uploaded on youtube, and helped The Barney Bunch become popular again, and they did. This flash movie uploaded onto youtube can be still seen here. They've been on youtube since, and they also went onto YTMND. On March 7, 2007, a new flash was submitted to the portal, called "BarneyBunch Revival", as well as a web address for the Barney Bunch website. Since then, several more Barney Bunch style flashes have appeared on Newgrounds, and it seems that the Barney Bunch has returned. Soon after their revival, the group made a successful move to YouTube, where many of their videos from members such as JakeLL (Gay Carl Winslow) and L have had in excess of 500 views. Meanwhile, on Newgrounds, several BB styled flashes appeared on Clock Day 2007, some of them only to be file swapped into porn videos and random nonsense. It has yet to be confirmed that the BB on Newgrounds was revived again. In Late 2008-Early 2009, new users that made Barney Bunch videos on youtube included ToiletPranker (occasionally active as of July 2017), DrewPicklesAintDed69 (now suspended) and BigBirdNazi (now suspended) made videos like "Crazy Frog- the never seen original!!" or "Quikie's swell secrets!" Barney Bunch claimed to have returned in June 2009, and they had created a new forum and had spammed the Newgrounds Portal with various file-swaps in the traditional Barney Bunch style. RetardedRevolution was one user who was part of this. They even began posting more "Drew Pickles goes to X" videos, where Drew rapes everyone in the subject location. MrCaptainJeff (now suspended) was the first user to make these Barney Bunch videos. Goes To videos are still being made today, although not as much, as they have been supplanted by the 'Blood-style' videos, a style of videos made by user Blood. As of 2019, the Barney Bunch is still active and many still make videos. Most of today's BB community members joined during 2014-2016, although there are a few veterans. After a turbulent downhill slope throughout the latter part of 2017-2018 (which started out great but quickly fizzled out), with members leaving and arguments erupting, 2019 signaled a re-emergence as newer members have joined and some who left returned, with users such as Blood, MeiForPresident, SavageBoy69, SignussEcksTwo, and others leading the charge in a move to alternative video-sharing site VidLii, where the reaction is remarkably similar to that of Newgrounds, although a lot more smugly apathetic than hostile. External Links * Barney Bunch Forums * Old Barney Bunch Website * Barney Bunch Subreddit * New Barney Bunch Website * Alternate Barney Bunch Website, Evil Barney Wik Category:Flash Crew